Child safety is of the most important concern of any family that has children. One of the frequently occurring accidents that can happen to a child is the burning hazard near a hot stove, an oven or a fireplace, i.e. any of the sources in a household that generates high heat. It is therefore desirable to provide a safety device for children to protect them from potential sources of hazard in a household.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a child safety device that does not have the drawbacks or shortcomings of the conventional devices.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a child safety motion detecting device that prevents a child from approaching a potential hazard in a household.